


Штаб, который построил L

by ka_mai, Ti_Flimmern



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crack, Humour, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_Flimmern/pseuds/Ti_Flimmern





	Штаб, который построил L

Вот штаб, который построил L,  
Который записан на пятой странице  
В Тетрадь шинигами, что любит девицу,  
Что месяц в печёнках сидит у убийцы,  
Который под маскою друга таится  
В штабе, который построил L.

А вот полицейский, зовётся Мацудой,  
Которому нынче от чая уж худо,  
Который центнерами моет посуду,  
Что часто приносит Ватари-паскуда,  
Которого дрючит Рюдзаки-зануда  
В штабе, который построил он.

А вот на цепочке тоскует Ягами,  
Что яблок мешок уж скормил шинигами,  
Что будет глазами меняться с Миками,  
Который ночами мечтает о Ками,  
А днями в надежде гуляет кругами  
У штаба, который построил L.

А вот на седьмом этаже живёт Миса,  
Убийца, блондинка, модель и актриса,  
Что в жизни не жрёт ничего, кроме риса,  
Который так любят токийские крысы,  
Что бурно плодятся в подвале, что снизу  
Штаба, который построил L.

А вот и сам штаб из стекла и бетона,  
Нам незачем здесь отступать от канона,  
В котором сам штаб из стекла и бетона:  
Фундамент и крыша, и куча балконов,  
С которых изящно порхают гандоны  
Из штаба, который построил L...


End file.
